You Make Me Sparkle
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Izuku doesn't understand the rather cold french beauty known as Aoyama. That doesn't stop him from getting to know her and her rather strange behavior. (Izuku x OOC fem! Aoyama)
1. Chapter 1: Better With Love

**A/n**

**I don't own anything!**

**For tiguylerobot, for being epically awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

To say Izuku was shy was a understatement.

In fact he was indeed a shy person at first,but once you get past that he was the coolest nerd ever.

The first person to realize this was Kaminari. The lightning user once showed a meme that he thought the cinnamon roll wouldn't understand.

Oh on the contrary though ,not only did he understand the meme he showed Kaminari a whole list of golden age hero memes.

Least to say after that the two have been really good friends. In fact Izuku was close to many of his classmates. He became a constant workout partner with Kirishima and Sato.

There was just one person he wished could be his friend...and it wasn't Bakugo.

Out of reach of any students in a secluded part of the training ground sat the rather exotic french foreigner Yuga Aoyama.

She wore the simple training U.A garb as the rest of the clas, but for some reason to Izuku it sparkled more than the others. Her golden blonde hair reaching past her shoulder in a elegant type manner. Her belt placed snuggly above her hips. Her sharp,but piercing indigo eyes focused souly on nothing,but he knew she was focused on class.

Her usual frown was there,but her expression never changed. It also made Izuku curious if she ever smiled.

Out of all of the people in class 1-A , Aoyama never socialized. He remembered distinctive the time Mina tried talking with the girl,but the french girl paid her no mind. Which for once upset the pink sugar demon into a strange fit.

Kaminari even tried his hand at flirting with her once and all that got him was a cold glare and the words ,"Foriegn girls are scary".

For some reason Izuku knew that there was more to Aoyama than what most people believed.

"Alright. You all suffered enough. You can have the rest of the day to study or whatever." Aizawa spoke lifting himself back into his comfortable yellow sleeping bag. That seems to always materialize out of no where.

"Finally!" Yelled a exhausted Kaminari. He was covered in sweat and dirt along with everyone else (Except strangely not Aoyama).

"Did you hear we have the rest of the day off!" Tooru shouted hugging a excited Mina and rather tired Tsuyu.

Everyone began making their way off the training ground except for Aoyama and Izuku.

Piercing Indigo eyes met nervous emerald ones as Izuku began to chuckle to himself.

"G-Guess we should follow them huh?" He laughed to himself ,but Aoyama still gave him a blank stare.

"I guess I'll h-head out as well." He said ,but felt a small tug on his sleeve. Turning he was surprised to see Aoyama super close to him and even more shocked to see that her face looked flustered and...cute!

"_P-pardon..._w-would you mind if I walk with you?" Aoyama spoke softly,but Izuku did hear it.

_"Her voice is so soft!"_

"I-I d-don't mind at all!" With that the duo walked side by side with blushes on their faces. For Izuku it was talking to a beautiful girl and as for Aoyama...those reasons would come to light shortly.

* * *

After their small and very brief moment Izuku noticed smaller changes to Aoyama behavior. Albeit a few seemed to be strange.

One time he had forgotten to get a piece of Sato's prized triple chocolate cake. He almost cried comical tears when Aoyama handed him a reserved slice specific for him. To which they shared awkwardly as they both blushed eating the delicious dessert.

Another oddball thing she did was when they were all in the common watching a horror movie. Everyone was seated comfortably except for Izuku as he strained his head to see the tv screen. Aoyama had placed Izuku's head on her lap. Before he could panic or stutter she shushed him with a finger and just told him to watch the movie. (He had fallen asleep half way during the movie and he couldn't forget how soft her thighs were!)

Than there was the...sleep walking incident.

A few nights ago a knock was heard on his door. Being it almost 2 in the morning he had reluctantly left the comfortable confines of his bed to open the door to a pajama clad Aoyama.

"Yuga-San? What are you doing up so late?" He questioned taking in the state of the girl. She wore all white silky pajamas that clung to her rather pettite body. She even wore a little sleep cap which Izuku found in everyway cute as can be.

One moment he was standing up right ,the next Aoyama held him hostage in his own bed with suprising strength. Looking at her face though made him realize she was still asleep.

Realizing it was useless to wake her up he just layed there as well falling into a deep sleep as Aoyama held him close.

* * *

"Soooooooooo...Midori are you and Ms. Lazer cunt dating?" Mina said off handedly. Thus making him joke on the tea he was trying to drink.

"W-What do you mean?" He questioned,but Mina gave him a dull look.

"Oh please you guys have been getting close lately. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Mina stated matter of factly. At this Izuku to think about their relationship.

_"Sure we're close ,but is this considered dating? Isn't a date more romantic? Do I even have feelings for Ao-chan? I mean she's really beautiful and kinda mysterious. Her eyes are so gorgeous I could lose myself in th-"_

"Your mumbling Midori~" Mina teased with a smirk as Izuku clapped a hand over his mouth.

In all honesty he knew he was developing feelings for Aoyama..but that's not what scared him.

_"Would she even like me back?"_

* * *

Unknown to the two a third person was listening in on them. Her blonde hair tried to cover her blushing face as she hid behind a corner.

"Midoriya-san l-likes me?"

* * *

A/n

And that'll be it for part one! I think I'm gonna just make this a 2 or maybe 3 chapters long.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Helpless Romantic

Frustration. Aggravation. confusion.

The three words to describe Aoyama right now as she paced about in her room. Frustration at the fact that the one person that became the closet indicating as a friend likes her.

Aggravation to the point that she just sought go make a friend and not be labeled as cold. Last,but not least the confusion because...she wanted to be more than friends.

Izuku was...someone she truly admired. His quirk didn't fit his body yet he still continued on forward with all his might. She on the other hand could barely use her own quirk without the drawback.

A god damn stomachache...how pathetic is that? She was basically a fucking lazer and she couldn't even use it that well to her advantage.

Flopping down on her bed with her night cap on she gazed outside her window to look at the one star in the night sky.

"_Pathethique (Pathetic)..."_ She mumbled drifting off to a fitful sleep filled with freckles and green hair.

* * *

**Scribble.Scribble.Scribble**

Pencil collided with paper furiously as Izuku wrote down question,ideas and awnsers over ,and over again. The reason for this furious and constant scribbling?

Aoyama.

He could keep the reason why he began to develop feelings in his head without it exploding. So he did what he did best and started taking notes of it.

It started off with one simple page now leading to a totally of over 30 pages. Categorized in section from why he likes her, her personality, her quirk ,and various reasons why he would fall in love with her.

To put it quite frankly...he had it bad.

Now here he was sketching the outline of her face in one of his note books like a love sick puppy.

Even though he wrote down the reason of him liking her...the brutal reality is that he couldn't act upon those feelings.

Fear of rejection clouded his mind. After all he had no experience in the field of romanticism.

_"Add that with no girl ever liking a quirkless loser like me...why would she even look my way?"_Exhausted he sprawled out on his bed shifting his head to look out the window at the night sky to see only one star.

Reach out his hand he envisioned holding that star. Reminding him of what Aoyama is...a beautiful star too far away to touch.

"Pathetic..." He mumbled succumbing to the realms of sleep with sparkles and blonde hair on his mind.

* * *

"Alright we all know why were here right?" Mina questioned looking over the table that held all the girls from class 1-A,excluding Aoyama.

"Ummm...not really. You kinda just said it's an important meeting,but nothing else after that." Ochako stated getting a few nods from the other girls.

Mina gave a slight smirk her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Well...believe it or not our first high school romance is blooming between classmates and it involves our cinnamon roll!" Mina said with glee as most of the girls either had looks of suprise or shock on their faces.

"D-deku is in love? With who?" Ochako being the first one to question. Of course she did this out of concern for her best friend...it's not like she was jealous or anything.

"I'm curious as well. We all know Midoriya-san has a sorta fan club of women." Momo stated getting a nod from Jirou.

"Yeah let's face it that he's sorta a dorky chick magnet." Jirou said alittle bored.

"Is it a girl from our class or 1-B? " Tooru questioned, also excited about high school romance.

"Believe it or not our little Midori has a thing for sparkle panties." Mina said albeit joking,but with a little disdain in her voice.

"Kero. Blondes huh?" Tsuyu said with her face slightly blank.

"W-wait!! Aoyama-chan? How?!" Ochako yelled slamming her hands down on the table.

_"There's no way! Deku doesn't deserve someone like that...she just so! ugh!"_"They have been hanging out alot recently." Tooru stated in thought making Ochako look at her shock.

"They've been hanging? Since when?" She questioned a bit frantically, before Mina gestured for her to calm down.

"Hey ease up. Maybe he does or doesn't, but it's kinda obvious that there might be something there." Mina said slowly as Ochako was almost seething with jealousy.

"I guess if you wanna confess to greeny I'd do it now." Jirou said as her Jacks waved around her.

It was a silent agreement that most of the girls didn't like Aoyama at all for various reasons.

Ochako now had a reason to which of she didn't act now...than she could lose Izuku forever.

* * *

He had formulated a plan.

Not a full prove plan,but a plan none the less. It took him 3 days to come up with the plan. Along with 3 sleepless nights writing and erasing his plans til he had one that at least give him the courage to ask Aoyama out.

He only had a 10 minute gap between classes to set his plan into motion.

As the bell rung they had left midnight's class to make their way to english with present mic.

_"Ok...go!"_"A-Aoyama-san?" He had grabbed the girl by the elbow getting a shocked face from the girl as her eyes widened slowly.

"_Oui..._Midoriya-san?" She said making his knees quake slightly. Her eyes were slightly narrowed as he looked a bit nervous.

"I...uhh..was wondering if you w-wanna hang out after school...l-like a date m-maybe?" He blushed and fidgeted slight as her eyes widened slightly at his question.

His heart was beating so fast he could hear it in his ears as Aoyama's indigo eyes stared at him in disbelief.

_"Oh no I messed up! I messed up! Why did I have to ask a stupid questio!! Ah you stupid deku-"_

"_Oui_...I'd love to go out with you."

Lifting his head he saw the gentle smile and small blush adorning her face as she began to sparkle slightly.

"Y-you wanna go out with me?" He questioned again in his own disbelief.

"Idiot...a girl doesn't need to repeat herself." She said softly fidgeting in place with her eyes downcasted and blushing.

Smiling widely he had to will himself to not jump in the air in childish excitement!

"It's a date!"

* * *

**A/n****Thank you guys for reading and please review!!**


	3. chapter 3: Date Part 1

**A/N**

**It's about time I completed this little story****...but this may take longer.**

**Thank you for your patience and I don't own anything.**

* * *

He was way beyond the realm of nervous. Well...nervous wasn't the right word more like extremely anxious in a way.

Here he was in life living his dream at becoming a hero in training. How he would lay down his own life on the line just to protect all of those around him.

And yet...

"Why won't my hair attempt to be on my side!?" He yelled at his reflection as he tried to comb/brush his fluffy hair into something decent.

Let's rewind about one day prior.

Izuku had boldly asked out Aoyama out on a date. To which by his own surprise she agreed to. Now here he was one hour before the date starts and he's no where even close to being ready.

To his own dismay his options of clothes were limited to either All might merch or "those" shirts.**(A/n you know the ones I'm talking about.)**

So in attempt to actually impress her he decided on a rather form fitting button up with Jeans. He would definetly have to thank IIda for the button up later,but the main monstrosity was his hair.

Sighing he gave up and ruffled his hair giving off the wild style it always had. He looked off to the side to see that he had only 30 minutes left before his date.

"Ok! You got this! Just...don't make an idiot of yourself..."

Oh god that was not encouraging at all!

Well hopefully Aoyama was having an easier time than he was.

* * *

To say the foreigner french girl was having easy time deciding her outfit for the date was definitely having a hard time.

She was flustered, nervous and so so so so so not ready at all!

She had impeccable fashion sense, but every outfit she chose felt more undesirable than the last. She had to almost call her own mother to help her pick out a decent outfit. Her hair was frazzled and disasterous, least upon her make up disgustingly caked on...making her even more distressed.

_"I only have 30 minutes left..."_

"merde...(shit...)"

Let's hope this goes well.

* * *

Reaching the stairs he saw a very...enchanting sight.

There was Aoyama her straightened as she wore a strapless read dress with a denim jacket. Her make up consisting of small amounts of lipgloss that made her lips fuller and light blue eye shadow that made her eyes twinkle in the light...well more than usual.

She gave a small curt smile before closing the distance and lifting Izuku's jaw back into place.

_When did his jaw drop!?_

"It's a little rude to stare at a girl with your mouth open." She giggled playfully.

"Let's go!" She said grabbing his hand rushing out the door to their very first date.

* * *

"So who wants to bet money on Midoriya-san getting kissed at the end of the night?" Sero questioned randomly from the commons gaining various looks from his words.

"Why would you put money on that?" The goody two shoes Momo questioned as Sero shrugged with a signature grin.

"Girls tend to fall for the cute and nerdy type. So he's got a high chance of being kissed at the end of the night." He theorized to which a few nodded in a agreement.

"I'll bet 10!" Kaminari yells first as a few look between the two.

"Oh what the hell I'll bet!"Mina says as few others began to poll the money for Izuku's date.

"Stupid Midoriya-san and his luck with girls..." Mineta sulked in the corner, but nobody noticed him.

One thing was rather clear though...Izuku will definitely have a date to remember.

* * *

**A/N**

**So here begins the Date Arc.**

**Hopefully with just a few chapters and parts to make.****Thank you for reading!**


End file.
